


Regrets

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Regret, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM. THIS IS A VENT.Kaito walks in on something he shouldn't have.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Regrets

Shuichi sat in his dorm. His weight shifted on top of his bed. The events of the last 3 days hung heavy on him. It was drowning, almost. Behind his eyes all he could see was Amami's dead body, laying cold on the library floor and Akamatsu being dragged away. Akamatsu...he never got the chance to tell her that he loved her.

The emotional pain was so overwhelming. He usually was not the type to cry, but he felt the tears heavy and wet on his face once again. His hat was on his nightstand, a comfort item of sorts. He felt around in his uniform pockets, the small box he took from the warehouse was still there. The metallic jingle was comforting. 

Getting up from his position on the bed, he made his way to his bathroom. Shuichi was famillar with this routine. The warm and wet tears still drained down, wetting the collar of his white dress shirt. A gentle hand rolled up his left sleeve, it being loose enough to come up to the elbow.

He was ready. 

The white box was now on the counter. Using his right hand, he opened it. A small, shiny razor was now in his possession. He repeated Akamatsu's soothing final words as he took away the pain.

"I'm so sorry, Kaede." He choked out.

The searing stings weren't new, but they were fresh. 

He let out a small yelp of pain at the inital slice.

He tried his best to calm his sobs and to remain collected. Shuichi knew this wasn't the best option. He realized how red his blood was at that moment.

The moment _it_ happened. 

He heard his dormitory door swing open. _God damn it!_ he panicked. Heavy footsteps walked into his room. 

"Shuichi? I heard...sobbing. I'm here, okay?" It was Momota's voice. God...no. Shuichi would normally welcome his friend but not when he was so weak. Not now. How dumb was he to not lock his door?

He heard Momota get closer to the bathroom. "Shuichi! Fuck! Why is there blo-" He stopped in his tracks. The astronaut rushed over to his friend and disarmed him, tossing the blade near the sink. 

"God no...Shuichi..." He cried, tears of his own falling. _Why...? Why was he doing this?_ Kaito thought. _Must be because of Akamatsu's...end._

"Hey it's okay Shuichi, I'm here...I'm here.." he softly said, having the smaller boy sit on his bed. "Let me go look in the cabinet for bandages, okay?" 

Kaito rummaged through Shuichi's bathroom. Eventually, he foundbandages. He took the roll and some peroxide out to the main room. Taking a cotton ball, he dipped it in the solution and cleaned Shuichi's arm.

He quietly hissed at the stinging but did not move. Soon enough, the gentle pressure of bandages were on his arm. No more blood...only the soft throb of pain. Kaito cleaned up the bathroom while Shuichi settled on his bed.

The blood was mopped and cleaned from the tile floor and the razors were disposed of. This wouldn't happen again on Kaito's watch.

Kaito climbed on the bed next to his friend and put his coat over him. He wouldn't ask why he did what he did today, as the astronaut already knew. They sat in the other's arms for what seemed like hours.

Warmth, is what Shuichi felt. Not the sickly sweet warmth of blood, but the radiating warmth of love and friendship. 

"Kaito...thank you. I love you, okay?" He quietly said to the larger boy.

The astronaut smiled. "Anytime..." he spoke, "Love you too, sidekick."


End file.
